1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure with changeable appearance for providing a lure with a variety of different appearances using a few easily replaceable parts that conveniently and compactly store in a tackle box or other carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures in the sport of fishing is well known. It is typical that a fisher employs more than one type and style of lure, and often the fisher accumulates a collection of lures for use under different fishing conditions or as is desired by the fisher. A large number of different lures can take up a large amount of area for storage, and carrying these lures around to the favorite fishing location can be difficult, even if the fisher utilizes a tackle box. Moreover, the fisher may be discouraged from carrying all, or even a large number, of his or her lures to the fishing location due to the bulk and weight of the lures in the tackle box or other container.